Pandemónium
by chicoanime
Summary: Kaim, un joven de 19 años es advertido ciertas noches en sus sueños sobre un viaje y una aventura. Todo se vuelve extraño para él cuando descubre que aquello que soñaba podría hacerse realidad. Sin embargo, la aventura predestinada le llevará a recorrer un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, en compañía de personas dispares que le ayudarán a regresar.


La tarde caía, el Sol comenzaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte, dotando al cielo de un brillante tono anaranjado. Por el empedrado caminaba un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, quienes volvían a casa tras las prácticas del club de kendo, vestidos con el uniforme de escolar.

Kaim, quien camina al centro del grupo, estira los brazos al tiempo que bosteza. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

—No puedo creer que siga haciendo tanto frío —Se queja mientras se abraza a sí mismo.

Benice, que caminaba a su lado izquierdo, comenzó a mirarle con cierto desdén.

—¿De nuevo andas quejándote Kaim? —Lanza un sonoro suspiro y mueve su cabeza a los lados con decepción fingida—, Estamos en pleno invierno, es normal que siga haciendo frío.

—No soporto el frío, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no tengo buenas defensas Beni —replica inmediatamente, manteniendo el tono de queja en su voz.

Satoshi, quien caminaba a la derecha de Kaim no puede evitar soltar una leve risotada.

—Siempre usas la misma excusa para todo —habla mirando hacia Kaim, sonriendo y con tono jovial, y golpea su brazo con suavidad.

Kaim frota su brazo y lanza una mirada acusica a su compañero.

—Tuve que repetir curso por enfermedad, creo que tengo derecho a quejarme de ello —contesta con cierto enfado, aún frotándose el brazo.

Benice detiene su paso y rodea el cuello de Kaim con el brazo, captando la atención de los demás.

—No tienes porqué sentirte mal por ello Kaim, después de todo, gracias a eso has podido compartir clase con un par de chicas hermosas como nosotras —habla de forma altiva, señalándose a sí misma y a su compañera, que se encontraba en el extremo derecho del grupo.

Sin darle importancia a Benice, se agacha para soltarse del agarre y responde con inocencia fingida:

—En efecto puedo decir que Akemi sea hermosa, pero no sé si decir lo mismo de Ben.

Benice frunce el ceño y aprieta sus puños con furia, para luego dar un fuerte pisotón a Kaim, quien no puede evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Acto seguido retoma el paso apresuradamente, caminando a fuertes zancadas. Satoshi quien al comienzo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Benice, explota en una sonora carcajada.

—¿No crees qué te has pasado Beni? —Camina cojeando hacia ella, con expresión y tono adolorido.

Benice acelera más el paso, adelantándose por completo del grupo. Akemi corre hasta alcanzarla.

—Sabes que solo lo hace para molestarte —Le susurra dulce y comprensivamente.

—Él sabe que odio que me llame de esa forma, debería haber sabido lo que le esperaba —responde tajante.

El tiempo pasa durante un rato y el silencio se hace presente en el trayecto. El Sol continúa bajando y apagando el color anaranjado del cielo. Un grupo de niños corre a su lado con energía, zarandeando un palo en el aire mientras ríen. Akemi, quien no pudo evitar fijarse en ellos, pregunta:

—Por cierto. ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen vosotros tres?

La pregunta les toma a todos por sorpresa, manteniendo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Benice toma la iniciativa y responde:

—La verdad es que los tres somos amigos de la infancia —dice con naturalidad y moviendo su mano al aire quitando importancia al asunto—, La verdad es que no pasó nada especial.

—Mi padre dirigía un dojo hace tiempo, al igual que el padre de Beni, así que nos presentaron cuando éramos pequeños. En ese entonces Beni y Satoshi ya se conocían y desde entonces vamos juntos a todas partes —Complementa Kaim.

Akemi mira al cielo, pensativa y con expresión nostálgica.

—Aunque ahora somos un grupo de cuatro —comenta Satoshi de la nada, sacando a Akemi de su ensimismamiento.

Benice asiente con la cabeza.

—Cierto.

Akemi dirige una tímida sonrisa al grupo y asiente también con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué decidiste unirte al club de kendo, Akemi? —pregunta Kaim, intentando encontrar una razón por sí mismo.

—La verdad es que no quería unirme a ningún club, pero mis padres me obligaron, así que me uní al que menos miembros tenía.

Benice lanza un largo suspiro de decepción. Mientras, Satoshi intenta contener su risa.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser una razón tan patética? —comenta con los brazos caídos, encorvada y con voz apagada.

—Va va, al menos tenemos un miembro más —Intenta consolarla Satoshi con palmaditas en la espalda, mientras contiene la risa.

Tras avanzar un breve trecho, se alcanza un cruce de caminos, Satoshi y Benice tuercen a la derecha y se despiden con los brazos, por el contrario, Kaim y Akemi continúan por el camino recto.

—La verdad, me alegra que hayas acabado uniéndote al club —comenta Kaim después de quedarse pensativo cierto rato.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Akemi incrédula.

Ambos detienen el paso. Akemi se inclina levemente mientras mantiene su mirada fija en los ojos de Kaim, quien, avergonzado, trata de evitar cruzar la vista con ella.

—Bueno —Queda pensativo un instante, —Supongo que siempre es bueno que haya personas que quieran ser fuertes.

—Entiendo —responde algo decepcionada por la respuesta, para luego retomar el paso con lentas zancadas —Aunque aún no soy tan fuerte como tú o Benice.

—Cuando logres ser tan fuerte como Beni seguramente ya todos nos hayamos graduado. —comenta en tono burlesco, acompañado de una sonrisa de costado y una mirada de reojo.

Akemi detiene el paso in situ y se gira abruptamente.

—Puedo ser tan fuerte como Benice si me lo propongo, ¿sabes? —Responde molesta por la burla, para luego avanzar indignada hasta la posición de su compañero y ponerse de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar su rostro. —Además, ya soy capaz de vencer a Satoshi en un duelo —Concluye, orgullosa de sí misma.

—Vamos, cualquiera es capaz de vencer a Satoshi. —argumenta futilmente, al tiempo que con su mano empuja la cabeza de Akemi, obligándola a colocar los pies rectos en el suelo.

Akemi vuelve a girarse y a retomar sus zancadas.

—Te lo demostraré, ya lo verás —farfulla en tono bajo.

El camino concluye unos cuantos pasos más adelante, frente a una casa blanca de dos pisos de altura. Kaim se despide de Akemi con la mano, y ella le devuelve el despido mientras ella continúa por el camino de la derecha. El chico saca una llave del bolsillo de su uniforme y abre la puerta.

—Ya estoy en casa, me tomaré una ducha y bajaré a cenar cuando esté lista —grita tras dejar sus zapatos en el zapatero de la izquierda.

—Está bien, yo te aviso cuando esté lista —Se oye decir tras una puerta corredera que llevaría a la sala de estar de la casa.

Kaim sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación, acto seguido se tumba sobre la cama y suelta un enorme suspiro.

—Odio el invierno —masculla para luego cerrar los ojos e inconscientemente caer dormido.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, Kaim se encuentra en un paisaje completamente negro.

—¿Otra vez? —Piensa mientras deja caer sus brazos como si se tratase de un viejo muñeco de trapo.

En la distancia, una figura luminosa se acercaba rápidamente hasta cegar su visión.

—¿Sabes?, me gustaría que añadieras algo de acción al momento cuando apareces, no sé, siempre un brillo ya aburre, quizás podrías probar a poner un fondo la próxima vez. —habla con sarcasmo mientras hace señas con las manos, intentando pensar en un fondo adecuado a la situación.

—Pronto tendrás toda la acción que quieras, Kaim —responde la figura tras una breve risa.

Kaim se sorprende al punto de casi caer de espaldas.

—Espera un segundo, si podías responderme todo este tiempo, ¿por qué me has estado ignorando? —pregunta molesto y casi a gritos.

—El tiempo ha llegado, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Tiempo? —vuelve a preguntar burlándose, —¿Tiempo de que?

La figura luminosa sonríe ampliamente, regocijándose de la ignorancia de Kaim.

—Pronto lo descubrirás, encuéntrate a ti mismo —Desaparece con un intenso flash.

Kaim despierta, respirando agitado y con la frente empapada en sudor.

—¿Pero que demonios? —Piensa para sí mismo colocando la mano en su frente e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Kaim, la cena ya está lista, baja. —Se oye la misma voz femenina bajo las escaleras.

Continuará...


End file.
